Could it be love?
by not so emo
Summary: can Harry and Draco make there love work? Can Draco keep it secret from his father? yep another person who sucks at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Draco = 3 or /3?

Situation:

Draco = rich kid secretly gay, troubled by his evil father, whose strength comes from death and the suffering of the chosen one. Can Draco overcome his power father and save the boy he loves or will he succumb to his father's power?

Harry = is a mere child in his fosterers eyes, a child not worthy of love, amidst this there is a complication. The weight of the world lies on his shoulders; he is also deeply in-love with an indecisive enemy.

Story: Draco's POV

I couldn't believe my father, how could he possibly bring his sixteen year old son to a "meal" with Voldemort? What will we be eating this time... mud-blood flesh or muggle maybe even snake eyes. Fathers could be very insensitive to their children.

Last time we went, a seventeen year old boy was discussed, I was told that if I saw a scrawny, dark haired boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, I was to destroy him mercilessly, that he was out to kill us.

Walking to the room where my broom was kept, was an annoying affair, the steps were dusty, cracked, decrepit and slippery. The grey stone looked as though it had stood there for thousands of years, not even a rug on the bare, cold floor.

My broom carried me swiftly through twilight over an avenue of old grey, leafless trees. We landed outside a curious looking inn. It smelled of blood, not any ordinary blood but that of my kind, magical blood. Thoughts raced through my mind: why had my dad sent me here, what was happening inside?

Something about that certain scent of blood drew me in, it smelt different as though the person loosing it felt none if its pain. This was a whole new vision of life to me. The red paint on the walls of the inn seemed to complete the scary image of what my father could be doing right now.

I hesitantly walked through the oak door, I never wanted to see that sight again, Muggle and half-blood's bodies lay strewn across the floor of the inn. "Malfoy" was written on the bare walls in blood. This was my fathers doing.

I jumped to the side as a guy shouted too me for help for his friend. I alertly walked over, his bloody face was flooded with tears, his eyes were full of regret, he knew his friend was gone but couldn't admit it to himself.

"Who are you?" He asked, brought back to his senses.

"I am Draco Malf..." I stumbled; I couldn't tell him my last name, could I? "Draco Malford, and you are?" I noticed something beautiful, pure and strong in his eyes, I had a sudden longing to reach out, caress him, comfort him and touch his face, what is wrong with me? I thought myself.

"I am Harry Potter." His brown eyes seemed to grimace at the sound of his own name, what was he hiding?

Together we slowly walked under the stars, through a beautiful, natural, serene park accompanied only by the secretive animals of the night, or so we thought. We soon found out we were being followed by snatchers.

"Draco! Look out!" Harry's voice seemed perfect but I didn't have time to fanaticise. I jumped side wards out of Harry's way so he would escape, I would just be taken back to my father. "Run Harry, run" I shouted as I fell on old grey tree roots.

I'm not leaving you to face the vermin on your own!" he ran back and brought me to my feet, the feeling of our hands touching was too much for me to risk loosing. I held onto his hand and ran the fastest I could, jumping broken tree trunks. I pulled behind a tree, its silvery trunk reflecting the full moon, frost already appearing on its leaves, it was cold, below zero degrees.

I pulled him into me, using the cold as an excuse; he stood there, looking into my eyes as though as he was searching for something. I searched his eyes, a gust of wind blew his dark hair out of his face revealing a lightning shaped mark on his forehead. I thought he still looked just as sexy.

"Draco, I know your father, I know you lied." Harry seemed hurt. "Your father wants me dead, he is helping Voldemort." He trusted me, how could he trust me?

"Harry, I know, I'm sorry for lying to you, but I thought you would kill me on the spot." I rested my hands on his shoulders

"Why would I kill you on the spot? You have a lot to learn about me Draco. First I would never kill anyone without good reason, even when someone or something tries to kill me, I hate killing it!" He was amazing, I'd never heard of anyone that good and pure.

"I think I should go back now, my father asked me to meet-up with him." I realised I just said the wrong thing, his eyes grew nervous, his sexy lips formed a frown and he was trying to not show how agitated he was.

Harry's POV;

I found it awful that such a beautiful creature be born to a life of evil, amazing that he saved me from the snatchers and pondered around what would happen if Draco's father found out. I felt his warm breathe on my face as he spoke to me, my eyes searching for his.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" I grew suspicious for he was acquainted with Voldemort.

"Why would I kill you? How could I follow my father and murder someone so fair?" I wasn't sure what he meant by fair, I could only create my own little fantasy but this made me feel desperate. I was clinging onto every word he said.

"So I can trust you?" It was more of a statement then a question yet he gracefully nodded, his silky, beautiful long blonde hair blowing in the wind. He was too gorgeous to be real.

"Of course you can trust me." From that day onwards we met-up in secret at eight o'clock every night. He was my secret lust, I wanted nothing more than too spend everyday and night with him. Draco made me feel alive; he made the world feel like a better place to live in. I felt he would never judge me.


	2. Chapter 2

Where was Draco, I thought to myself. He was supposed to be here, I hoped he was ok. Did his father hurt him? If he had I would kill him. I was constantly reminded of my love for him, old couples holding hands, teenagers flirting and laughing, adults drinking wine together and little children playing kiss chase, all of these made me think of Draco, my beautiful angel born in the wrong family.

"So this is the great Harry Potter." A voice from behind me said darkly.

I turned around, ready to draw my wand, I saw Draco's sweet face, his eyes full of regret and guilt, standing beside him was the death-eater who nearly destroyed me last month, his long blonde hair was flowing in the wind. "Harry I'm sorry, he followed me, I let my guard down, I'm sorry." His voice sounded genuine.

"Well Voldemort will be very impressed with you Draco, letting young Potter think he had made a friend out of a death-eaters son. Young Potter really let his guard down this time, didn't he Draco?" He laughed dryly.

"You had this planned?" I remembered last night, we had almost kissed, and I remembered his warm hands touching my cold face, could this really be happening?

"No Harry, I wouldn't do that to a friend, I'm Draco, not Draco's father."

"Yes he would, he's a Malfoy." Draco's father wanted his son to be evil too, it made me sick. He drew his wand too quickly for me to react. He was about to cast a spell, he fell to the ground, Draco had cast a stun spell on him, his tall body lay rigidly on the cobbled path. "Obliviate." I wiped his memory.

"C'mon Harry, let's get out of here, the spell is a weak one." Draco called to me.

Together we ran to our secret spot, the decrepit grey blocks were still the same, some of the poison ivy had disappeared. "Thank you Draco, thank you." I ran into his loving arms, everything seemed better.

"You actually believed him? I thought you knew me better than that." His deep eyes were piercing mine, I felt tears prick my eyes; I buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry, ok, you would know why I find it hard to trust people if you were me."

"So, explain it to me, please Harry I just want to get to know you better."

"There's something I have to do first." I said while brushing his velvety hair out of his face, stroking his cheek-bone with my hand, he went to speak, I silenced him, I brushed my lips of his, I wanted to taste him, be apart of him, he gave in, my wishes came true. I had never felt happier then that moment. Our mouths synchronising, his hands tugging my hair and my hands cupped his face. I loved him.

"This will never work." He whispered softly into my ear.

"We'll make it work, please try." I felt myself crying. "You mean too much to me, for me let you go that easily."

He placed his hand on my face, tried to explain to me that his father would definitely kill him, that he couldn't keep some one as amazing as me a secret. I blushed slightly, my stomach filled with butterflies, my head spinned and I felt weak.

"I love you Draco, I mean it, I've had crushes before, and this isn't a crush. When you're around it feels like my heart will explode, when we kissed, it was like I saw heaven, when I'm in your arms, I feel safer then I have ever felt in my life." I wanted him to see it my way. "Have you ever been in-love?"

"I have, I know what you mean."

"With who?"

"Who do you think? He's standing in front of me."

"If you love me then why can't we try?" I begged. "I would die for you."

He grabbed me, pulled me in close; he placed my hand over his heart, leant in and kissed me. I felt his salty tears falling on my lips; I felt passion behind his kiss. My own tears entwined with his. "Can you feel my heart beat? My heart was breaking, almost beyond repair, no one supported me, no one cared. You fixed that heart ache, you made me whole again, you gave me my soul back. I just can't stand the idea that I may be bringing you closer to danger."

"If being closer to danger means I can love you then that's a risk I'll have to take, remember that I'd die for you."

He led me by the hand towards a deep green canopy of trees, I tried my hardest to prove my love for him but it only seemed to make him more alert. I hoped that someday we could be fully accepted as a couple, I thought about our situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's POV

Harry's eyes shone a beautiful angelic light. His soft lips gently whispered sweet nothings, for that was all I expected them to be. I hoped that one day I could show my love for him to the world, I wished that my father would understand.

I returned home, anxious to leave my love. Thoughts raced through my mind, what if my father found him? What would he do to Harry? I walked through my giant oak, front door, I was welcomed by the sound of a female voice screaming, a males voice shouting and my fathers' spell-binding voice. "Ron, please get out of here..." The girls' voice cried.

I ran down the slippery, grey staircase to the basement, I felt I had to protect them. I remembered Harry telling me about his best friends. A beautiful girl called Hermione, who was not one to be under estimated and a tall muscular red head called Ron.

My father was standing over a beautiful girl, her brunette curls rolled up on the floor, cushioning her head. Her pale colourless face made her lips look a sickly blood red. The remains of her eye-liner ran down her face. She showed no emotion as though she was waiting to die, as if she had just given up.

I heard the cries of Ron behind me, worry was evident in his voice, he was held back behind a barred door yet he could see everything. I stayed in hiding, hoping to sneak over to the girl and try to help her. I had a plan, it seemed flawless. I screamed into my device, which was hooked up to an intercom in my room. "Dad, help me, please."

My dad ran straight past my hiding spot. My plan was working. Ron ran straight to the girl he loved so much, lifted her into his arms and we fled. I led them to mine and Harry's secret place. The girl was looking a little less dead. Ron was stripping her t-shirt to get to an injury, which was evident through a red dye on her white t-shirt.

I felt helpless; I didn't know how to help so I pre-occupied myself by fetching water to help bring down her fever. I cried out for Harry, he would know what to do; he could comfort Ron and help Hermione. I went over our last conversation together. I realised how much I truly do love him.

I returned to our now, not-so-secret hiding spot, an angel stood before me, my prayers had been, I took him into my arms, I worked as his brick, he cried on my shoulder. Ron stood up. "Thank you for saving her; you don't know how much she means to me."

I looked at Harry, and replied to Ron. "Don't worry, it was nothing, and I probably do know how much some one can mean to a person." He looked at Harry, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ron, you were amazing back there." Hermione whispered.

"No, it was nothing, you were so strong." Tears slipped down Ron's face.

"Awe well isn't this so sweet." Harry cut there conversation short. He ran into the arms of his friends.

"Hi there, thank you for saving us, I'm Hermione." The pretty girl introduced herself.

"Don't worry, and I'm Draco Malfoy." I no longer cared.

"I love you so much, I hope you trust me." Harry whispered quietly, so the others couldn't hear. "Can I tell them about us?"

"Of course I trust you, when do we tell them?" I replied, pulling a flirty face. He laughed gently and turned to his friends.

Harry's' POV,

I love him so much, I thought myself as the image of my gorgeous blonde lover came to mind. His beautiful face, so flawless so beautiful, his personality shining through. His eyes shining like candles in the dark.

"Ron, Hermione, I have something to tell you." I waited to make sure I had their attention. "I'm in love with some one, this person is amazing but you'll find this person is Draco." I slipped my hand into his.

"Bloody Hell, did I hear right?" Ron gave me a stern look, my heart fell at once. "I'm really happy for you!" He started laughing, I realised his stern face and harsh comment had been a joke, I was the only one who hadn't noticed. I felt myself blush out of embarrassment.

"Awe Ron, you embarrassed him." She giggled, and then ran into my arms.

"Bloody hell Hermione." Ron laughed "What is it with girls and saying awe all the time?" He turned to me.

"Don't you dare ask me, I'm not a girl, nor will I ever understand the female, that is beyond any guy." I pretended to take his question seriously. Draco and Hermione laughed.

"Harry, you know I didn't mean it like that." I couldn't hold it back any longer, I laughed at the face he was pulling.

"That's we love you Harry." Hermione stated.

"Speak for your self..." Ron replied.

"Now, now Hermione, we all know who Ron loves." I laughed

"Who? Why don't I know?"

I felt sorry for Draco; he seemed to be acting really shy. I tried to involve him in our conversation. After about an hour Ron and Hermione had to go to there homes. We said our good byes until term started.


End file.
